


more than the summation of summaries

by aetherae



Category: ef - a fairy tale of the two.
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a thousand possibilities for what he could be like, but Chihiro needs only one answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than the summation of summaries

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr with a few minor edits. i think the last time i wrote fic for ef must’ve been 2008 or something. jeez time goes by quickly.

> **3\. accurate but not specific**

_To Tomorrow’s me,_

_Today, I saw the boy at the train station again. Renji Asou. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He seems like he’s older than me. When he left, he said, “See you,” so you might see him again tomorrow. If you don’t, please don’t take it too hard. Just because he said that doesn’t mean he’ll come. If you do though, please try to act normally._

_From,  
Yesterday’s me_

As Chihiro sits on the bench at the train station, reading over her diary entry for what feels like the hundredth time, she wishes she could reach back and shake herself from yesterday. There isn’t nearly enough written down to tell her what to expect. Did Renji Asou seem like the type of person who would come again? Why did it seem like he was older? What shade of brown, shade of blue? How tall was he? What did he sound like? There’s so much she wants to know, and she can feel her heart pounding in her chest as she waits.

This is the most exciting thing that’s happened to her in years. It’s also the most terrifying.

When he finally does arrive, she almost thinks her heart stops.

There isn’t anything particularly extraordinary about him. His hair isn’t the color of rich earth, and his eyes aren’t the color of the azure sky. Even from a distance, she can tell that he must be a little taller than her. It’s hard to gauge how old he might be like this. When he looks at her, she holds her diary with a white-knuckled grip, and she tells herself that he’s just a regular person. There’s nothing to be so nervous about.

But then he smiles at her, cheeks flushed and looking so relieved, as if he was just as nervous as she was. They talk about nothing and everything, like old friends instead of perfect strangers. When he calls her name, she thinks it must be the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard.

She thinks she understands why her diary entry was so brief now. There aren’t enough words in the world to describe him.


End file.
